Por siempre
by Utau Butterfly Hoshina
Summary: nuevo fic que pasara cuando un neko llora? porque llora? que hara ella? que paso? que pasa ahora? regresara?
1. Chapter 1

Al fin Frida logre cumplir mi promesa este es también un regalo del que te debo XD que de seguro termina siendo navideño XD bueno ahora si aparte de mis tonterías este es un fic que escribió mi amiga Frida desde hace chorro montonal de tiempo XD y le había prometido publicarlo y hasta ahora me di tiempo para copiarlo a la computadora jeje la escuela, la escuela bueno ya saben criticas, golpes, amenazas de muerte, zapes a su autora ose a mi amiga; halagos, gratificaciones (que no creo) a mi mentira, mentira también son para ella n_n  
ok como se me ha hecho costumbre este anime no es mio es de las queridas y alabadas Peach- Pit solo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento si fuera mío otra cosa seria pero ya me salí del tema disfruten el fic 

Por siempre….

Amu miraba por la ventana, desde su balcón, la noche caía pero ella no se movía, sabía que no vendría esta noche y que ella tenía la culpa, una lagrima surco su rostro y ella la seco con rapidez.

-Estúpida que soy. Es mi culpa, además yo quiero a Tadase – Ella podía engañar a cualquiera, pero esa era su peor mentira y rompió a llorar  
- Ikuto, por favor, ven, aunque sea esta noche- Amu se ahogaba en sus lagrimas, era su culpa y ella era consciente de eso.

Ikuto la miraba desde el tejado vecino, reprochándose.

_**Flash Back **_

Tadase y Amu reina bajo los árboles, de repente a Amu se le antojo un helado y Tadase no dudo en ir por él. Amu espero bajo los árboles, estaba feliz y se había dado cuenta de que no amaba a Tadase, le caía bien, pero ya no le gustaba, eso era seguro…

-Hola Amu- Ikuto apareció de pronto, asustando a Amu  
- Ahhha!!! Tarado!!! Me asustaste!!!- dijo Amu un poco colorada ya que Ikuto estaba muy cerca de ella y eso la ponía muy nerviosa  
-Jajajaja!!! Me fascinas cuando te asustas- dijo Ikuto regalándole una de esas sonrisas que sabía, enloquecían a Amu  
- Ash!!! Mmm… etto... ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Nada vine a verte  
-¿¿¿A mí???  
-Si ¿Te molesta? Si es así créeme que no me importa  
-¡Ay Ikuto! Te odio, baka – Amu estaba feliz de verlo  
-¿Baka? Si tanto te molesta, me voy – dijo Ikuto dándose media vuelta  
-¡¡¡No!!! Bueno…Etto…No me molesta- Amu tomo la mano de Ikuto para retenerlo.  
-mmm….- dijo Ikuto apretando su mano

Ikuto se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a Amu y acorralándola en el árbol. Empezó a acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos y caras, bajo su rostro, ya podía sentir la respiración de Amu y…

-¿!Ikuto?! – Tadase se apareció con 2 helados y gritando  
-Ah…mi pequeño rey ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
-Pues resulta que estaba en una cita con Amu  
-¿Enserio?  
-Amu ¿Que hacías con él? ¿Te lastimo?  
-No para nada Tadase- Amu estaba tan furiosa que pudo haber acecinado a Tadase por arruinar su momento  
-¡Tu Ikuto! – Dijo Tadase muy enojado  
-¿Si? - respondió con indiferencia  
-Vete de aquí, estábamos muy a gusto  
-¿Enserio? Pues ella y yo nos la pasamos mejor  
-jaja, pues no te creo, Amu dile que está equivocado  
- Yo…etto… eee….

La discusión empezó a subir de tono ambos hicieron cambio de carácter y Amu comenzó a asustarse.  
No quería que Ikuto perdiera, pero Tadase era un buen amigo.

-¡Ikuto detente! – dijo Amu, enfrente de Tadase con los brazos extendidos  
-¿Qué? ¡Apártate!  
-¡No!  
-¡Quítate!  
-¡Ni hablar!  
-¡Que te quites!  
-¡Largo!

Ikuto quedo en shock, pero desapareció y vio algo que lo destrozo por completo  
Tadase hizo que Amu quedara cara a cara con él, y beso sus labios…

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Tadase a Amu al ver que Amu se había apartado -¿Amu acaso no me amas?  
-Es cierto, Hinamori, ¿Acaso lo amas?  
-¿Ikuto?- Amu estaba en shock  
- Veo que tu también sabes jugar- dijo fríamente Ikuto y una lagrima escapo de su ojo y dejo que corriera por su rostro  
-Ikuto ¿estás llorando?- pregunto inocente Yoru  
-Adiós Amu. Adiós para siempre  
-¡Ikuto! Espera… no te vayas- dijo Amu. Pero el ya había desaparecido  
-Vamos Amu  
-¡¡Vete Tadase!! – El quedo sorprendido jamás la había visto tan enojada y tan triste a la vez  
-¿Qué… me vaya?  
-¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡¡Largo no quiero verte!!

Tadase se fue y Amu se quedo, ahí, quieta, llorando, hincada en el suelo; le dolia mucho. Todavía recodaba todo lo que él hubiera dado por ella

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_Que dijeron? Ahorita sigue? Pues no!!!! Ya me canse de recibir tan poquitos post exijo 5 post para continuar este onee-shot que ahora se convirtió en un fic de dos capítulos del cual se me olvido el nombre XD Ahora o recibo esos 5 post o borro la historia y se quedan con las ganas ya dirán ustedes WAJAJA  
N.T.P hija mía si lo quieres leer te lo daré solo dime por msn te quiero y ya sabes arriba corazones!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

Amu se quedo dormida en el balcón, llorando, murmurando el nombre de Ikuto…  
De repente despertó en su cama, había alguien ahí, lo sentía, justo a su lado ¿Seria…?  
Amu volteo y observo a Ikuto, descansando, con los brazos alrededor de ella, con el rostro tan tranquilo.  
Amu se aferro a él con desesperación y lloro, lo cual hizo que el chico se despertara.

-¿Amu? ¿Estás llorando?  
-Ikuto…Ikuto…  
-¿Qué?  
-Ikuto….te amo, sentí tanto miedo, creí que realmente no volverías…creía que…  
-Yo también lo creía…

-Pero no puedo renunciar a algo tan lindo y tan perfecto, no puedo estar lejos de ti  
-I…ku…to  
-Escúchame Amu solo lo diré una vez: TE AMO  
-Yo también – dijo Amu abrasando aquel cuerpo que reposaba junto al suyo

Amu levanto el rostro y beso a Ikuto, fue un dulce beso, con sabor a miel.

TE AMO…  
PARA SIEMPRE…  
IKUTO

Fu el pensamiento de Amu durante ese beso el de Ikuto fue el mismo pero pensando en Amu

_**Cuantos me quieren matar? WAJAJA pero por dios chicos esto es lo que tiene que hacer una autora por unos cuantos Reviews? Si es así que malos son pero bueno vengan y mátenme!!! Ya conseguí mi propósito pero mátenme y mi fic lemmon no tendrá una continuación léanlo esta bueno o eso dijeron XD así que díganme continuo el fic de "Fiebre"? que tal? **_


End file.
